The application of IBM~s general purpose visualization software Data Explorer to microscopy is being investigated. We have found the software to be suitable for 3D reconstruction of optical sections and useful for image analysis of both 2D and 3D images. New modules have been created that allow for the sorting and quantification of rendered objects in 3D space and in time series images. Modules will be placed in the public domain as part of the Data Explorer Repository maintained by the Cornell Theory Center.